


Перемены

by Edessa, WTF_Women_2018



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edessa/pseuds/Edessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Жизнь для них во многом изменилось





	Перемены

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон RE7, авторские хедканоны о нем.

"Go tell Aunt Rhody. Go tell Aunt Rhody. Go tell Aunt Rhody that everybody is... dead"

Мия резко открывает глаза, несколько секунд боится даже дышать, смотря в стену. Темно, спокойно, почти тихо, только откуда-то с первых этажей гостиницы доносится шум гуляющей компании.

Тихо. И песни больше не слышно. Мия чуть расслабилась, повернула голову — Итан спал рядом и явно не слушал во сне песенки Эвелины. Мия осторожно коснулась пальцами запястья его левой руки — там, где все еще находятся скобы строительного степлера, которым когда-то прикрепили отрубленную кисть. Так и не решились удалить их, несмотря на то, что на них обоих все зарастало практически мгновенно.

Итан открыл глаза и тут же обеспокоенно нахмурился. Он всегда чутко чувствовал ее настроение. Мия натянуто улыбнулась, покачала головой. «Все нормально, просто плохое настроение». Итан поднял брови. «Посреди ночи?» Мия вместо ответа закрыла глаза и прижалась к нему. Итан тяжело вздохнул, но возражать не стал. Остаток ночи Мия провела куда спокойнее.

На следующий день им пришлось уехать из этого города. Решили прогуляться, и с крыши недостроенного дома прямо на голову Мии упала черепица. Сразу вокруг собрались люди, кто-то попытался оказать помощь, но Итан сгреб жену на руки, уложил в машину и уехал в направлении другого города, якобы к врачу. Как только городок остался позади, Мия наконец села и досадливо отбросила тряпку, которой зажимала «рану», — ее там, разумеется, давно не было. Разумеется, людям это знать было не нужно.

Ехали молча, размышляя, что делать дальше. Раньше они тоже часто думали о будущем, но никогда — в таком ключе. Не думали, что им придется колесить по стране, убегая черт знает от кого. Не думали, что они будут заражены неизвестной инфекцией, которая чуть не сделала из них пустоголовых болванчиков безумной девчонки.

Мия задумалась, не заметив, как начала мурлыкать под нос навязчивую песенку. Итан побледнел, резко вдавил тормоз, убрал руки с руля и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.

— У тебя опять кошмары? — после паузы спросил он.

Итан всегда хорошо понимал ее. И не стал ругаться, услышав мотив, вызывающий страх у них обоих.

— Мия, — Итан внимательно посмотрел на нее.

— Да, сегодня ночью. Опять, — Мия обхватила себя руками за плечи. — Я слышу ее, Итан. Мне кажется, она рядом и готова снова заставить меня...

— Тшш, — он положил руку ей на плечо. — Эвелина мертва. Мы живы. Мы ушли. Я с тобой. Все хорошо, Мия.

— Только жизнь наша уже не та, что прежде, — Мия вздохнула. — Поехали. Уже темнеет. Нужно найти место для ночлега.

Итан кивнул, заводя машину.

Этим вечером возле гостиницы на обочине их попыталась ограбить компания молодых людей. Итан легко вырвал доску из забора поблизости,играючи оглушил импровизированным орудием одного грабителя, словно не заметил удар ножом (хотя Мия знала — и вправду не заметил, бывало и хуже), перехватил и легко сломал руку другому юнцу. Мия повернулась к оставшемуся парнишке и тихим голосом спросила, нужно ли ему ещё что-то от них. Парень в ужасе замотал головой и попятился. Итан поморщился, отбросил доску и кивнул на машину. Придется ночевать в дороге.

Раньше все было не так: Итан не любил драться, а обучение воспитало в нем стойкую ненависть к оружию. Сейчас он вполне привычными действиями проверил винтовку в багажнике и повесил кобуру с пистолетом на пояс. Раньше в драку всегда лезла Мия, когда попытки Итана договориться не срабатывали. Сейчас она предпочитает не вмешиваться, пока муж разбирается с противниками.

В этом для них все слишком сильно изменилось.

В мире по-прежнему было неспокойно. Они читали новости о биотерроризме и старательно делали вид, что это их не касается. Больше не касается. А то, что осталось в их крови, — личное дело. Мия слушала новости и думала, что у этих парней из BSAA, может, и выйдет что-то хорошее, но явно не в ближайшее время. Итан же обычно просто хмурился и выключал телевизор. Раньше он, наоборот, старался быть в курсе происходящего, а Мия только фыркала — она знала, что правды там не расскажут. Иногда Мия смотрела записи из очередного очага биотерроризма и думала: смогла бы она теперь подчинить себе других плесневиков? Или им с Итаном была отведена только роль слуг? Мия вспомнила все мельком увиденные записи Алана и покачала головой. То, что им повезло выжить и остаться в своем уме после заражения, это уже невероятно. Итан покосился на нее и недовольно поморщился. Он предпочитал много не думать о том, что сидело у них внутри.

В этом городке они жили уже три недели. Тихо, спокойно, достаточно проезжих, чтобы на них не обращали внимания. Они завтракали в полюбившемся кафе, шутили и болтали, как обычная пара. Мия поправила рукав рубашки Итана — чтобы случайно никто не заметил скобы на запястье — и зацепилась взглядом за нового посетителя. В городе было много проезжих, и новые люди не были чем-то необычным. Но что-то заставило ее насторожиться. Мужчина, чуть старше Итана, светловолосый, в темной, не по погоде куртке и с длинной, спадающей на один глаз челкой. Итан обернулся и шутливо толкнул ее в плечо.

— Заглядываешься? Я тебе уже надоел? — он ухмыльнулся.

— Кто ж, кроме тебя, меня терпеть будет, — Мия прогнала волнение, улыбнулась мужу. — Остальные разбежались.

— От тебя? Или от бензопилы? — не удержался от шпильки Итан.

Про это они уже могли шутить.

Мия не видела, как подъехала машина, но она заметила, как парень с челкой резко встал и вышел на улицу, даже не расплатившись. Хозяйка закричала ему вслед, кто-то вскочил, чтобы остановить его. Раздался визг шин, какой-то грохот, а потом оконное стекло в кафе лопнуло с оглушительным треском. И время словно замедлилось, события сменяли друг друга, словно кто-то неспешно изучал кадры на киноплёнке, ища дефекты в отснятом материале.

Мия вскочила и увидела, как за уже разбитым стеклом, осколки которого с почти мелодичным звоном падали на столики поблизости, отъезжал грузовик со знакомой эмблемой. Дверцы раскрыты, и несколько существ уже бегут к кафе. Существа были бы похожи на собак, только обилие нарывов, обнажавших полуразложившуюся плоть, и явно лишние ряды острых зубов несколько портили впечатление. Одна из этих «собак», которая несколькими мгновениями ранее пробила головой окно, рванула в сторону людей. Хозяйка громко завизжала, и время столь же внезапно вернулось к своему нормальному темпу.

Итан рявкнул: «Снаружи!», схватил стул и рванул наперерез собакам. Мии не нужно было дополнительных разъяснений. Она прыгнула прямо через разбитое стекло — плевать, через минуту заживет — и рванула в сторону выстрелов.

Грузовик далеко не уехал, водитель не справился с управлением и врезался в ближайшее дерево. Парень с челкой перестреливался с какими-то созданиями, отдаленно похожими на людей. Мия пробежала мимо, к человеку, вылезшему из машины и пытающемуся убежать. Она знала его лицо. Видела, когда еще работала на людей, устроивших кошмар в Луизиане.

Кажется, он ее тоже узнал, потому что бежать начал быстрее. Мия приглушенно зарычала, в глазах потемнело. На руках отчетливо показались потемневшие вены. 

Осторожнее, Мия, осторожнее.

Очень хотелось накинуться на человека, разорвать его, но нельзя. Нужно передать его живым. Нужно... слова эхом отдавались в голове. Мия помотала головой, в два прыжка нагнала человека и приложила головой об кабину грузовика. Жив, только без сознания. Из-за машины показался еще один четвероногий кадавр. Ярость требовала выхода, и Мия, прекратив сдерживаться, с рыком бросилась на него.

***

Мужчина возвращался к кафе осторожно, держа пистолет наготове. Заметив Итана с окровавленным куском стула в руках, он быстро прицелился в него.

— Руки, — скомандовал он. Итан послушно отбросил свое импровизированное оружие и сделал как велели.

— Спокойно, парень, — протянул Итан. — Ты не меня ищешь. Кто бы ты ни был.

— Кеннеди, национальная безопасность, — мужчина быстро одной рукой продемонстрировал значок. — А это уж мне виднее, кого я ищу.

— И все же тебе лучше нас не трогать.

Мия незаметно оказалась у него за спиной и прижала пистолет к пояснице. Кеннеди не дрогнул, но сильнее нахмурился.

— Что вы хотите?

— Просто уйти отсюда, — Итан не опускал руки. — Мы здесь проездом, помогли потому, что были рядом.

— И сейчас хотим просто уехать дальше, — мурлыкнула Мия.

Кеннеди поморщился, но не спешил опускать оружие. Мия пока тоже не спешила переходить от угроз к действию. Повисшую тишину нарушил крик хозяйки кафе.

— Ты что, совсем охренел? Зачем ему угрожаешь? Он помог нам! Меня спас от этой твари, сам подставился! Вали отсюда, пока полицию не вызвала!

Мия выглянула из-за широкой спины Кеннеди, покосилась на мужа. Когда подставиться успел? Итан чуть дернул плечом, на котором была разорвана рубашка. Мия тяжело вздохнула. Нужно что-то с этим делать. На них, может, все и зарастает, но одежду приходится менять.

— Отпусти его! — продолжала орать хозяйка. Мия же чуть сильнее прижала дуло пистолета к пояснице.

— Человек, который вел машину, лежит рядом с грузовиком без сознания. Можешь погнаться за нами, — негромко заговорила она. — А можешь забрать его. Только он точно преступник и хотел навредить невинным, а мы же помогли людям. Выбирай.

— Если вы говорите правду, — Кеннеди опустил пистолет, посмотрел на приближающегося к ним с Мией Итана. — Тогда почему хотите сбежать?

— Потому что, в отличие от нас, люди не захотят помогать нам, — пояснил Итан, покосился на жену.

Мия со вздохом опустила пистолет, запахнула чужую куртку, чтобы не было видно кровавых пятен на рубашке.

Кеннеди с удивлением посмотрел на них обоих — Итан едва успел убрать левую руку за спину — и кивнул.

— Уезжайте. И не медлите: скоро здесь будут другие, а уж они вас не отпустят. И... — он дождался, пока Итан и Мия обернутся. — Запишите мой номер. Если когда-нибудь захотите помочь по-настоящему.

Мия фыркнула, но всё же на всякий случай запомнила номер, когда записывала его на салфетке, взятой с ближайшего столика.

Раньше бы она этого не стала делать. Но для них с Итаном изменилось слишком многое. И возможно, они и вправду захотят перестать убегать от своего прошлого и найти в себе силы начать открыто помогать другим. Они оба слишком изменились, но это не значит, что они останутся такими навсегда.


End file.
